This invention relates to a machine for forming tufts of yarn through woven fabric or other backings to form carpets, wall hangings or the like and, more particularly, to an improved tufting machine for forming loop or cut pile tufts in a backing material from at least one continuous strand of yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,182 discloses my previous hand held, motor driven tufting machine which provided a significant improvement and tremendous advance over prior known tufting machines. My prior machine includes a hollow needle for forming an opening through a backing fabric cooperating with a yarn plunger and cutting blade for forming loop or cut pile tufts through the opening in the fabric provided by the needle. The plunger and cutting blade are nested together and within the needle. The plunger itself operates a yarn hold device on one side of the needle to secure the yarn against the backing to hold the previously formed loop in place while a yarn latch on the opposite side of the needle holds the yarn during any cutting of the yarn to form cut pile tufts.
Following experimentation and use of my prior machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,182, I desired to provide a more exact uniformity in the formation of loop and cut pile tuft heights or lengths to further reduce the necessity of shearing or other finishing operations which require expensive labor to complete a carpet or wall hanging. More specifically, better control of the yarn holding devices was desired especially in relation to the operation of the needle, plunger and cutting blades.
It was also desired to provide easier and better adjustment for changing to different lengths of cut pile tufts and loop tufts and to allow a greater range of such lengths while maintaining the critical uniformity and evenness in the selected lengths within the increased range.
Further, other desired improvements included strengthened construction for better support and control of the tufting machine during use, better lubrication ability for the mechanisms of the machine, better yarn control during operation, and prevention of withdrawal of yarn from the yarn guide areas when moving the machine from area to area across a fabric backing during use.
The present invention provides the above improvements over my prior known tufting machines as well as additional unexpected advantages.